In some circumstances, a customer may desire to speak with or ask a question of a representative of a financial institution. Currently, the customer must go to a banking facility, speak with the representative over the phone, or chat with the representative via text based communications. All of these methods have limitations including inconvenience, lack of ability to view documents or the other party, and non-intuitive communication. Further, these methods do not automatically provide a comprehensive and/or augmented record of the interaction between the representative and the customer. Thus, there is a need for a system providing a record of an interactive conference.